For the love of Bo
by kelly990999
Summary: THis story is about a new girl who comes to hazzard after her parents death and falls for a country boy named Bo, but will he fall for her? will it work out?-sorry first time making a story, i know the summary kind of sucks. Sorry; There is an OC named Kristy!
1. Chapter 1

Kristy stepped off the bus as it stopped in the center of Hazzard. _So this is where they grew up?_ She thought to herself. It's only been a week since her parents' death. Her parents' were killed by a drunk driver, who swerved into the other lane of oncoming traffic where her parents had been driving.

Kristy looked up at the bright sunny sky, and she couldn't help but feel lost. She's never been here, how was she supposed to make it to her aunt's house? She noticed a policeman writing a ticket and placing it on a white pickup truck. _I suppose he would be a great person to talk to if I want directions_ _to my aunt's house._ She walked up to the policeman and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and started yelling at her.

"What do you think you're doing scaring an officer of the law like that? You scuffed my uniform." he yelled obviously startled by her little tap.

"I'm sorry officer, my name is Kristina Matthews, and I just wanted to ask for some directions. See, I just moved into town to live with my aunt." I explained.

"My name is Rosco P. Coltrane. Welcome to Hazzard, where are you trying to go?" He asked.

"My aunt's farm, her name is Marybeth Matthews." I told him.

"Marybeth, well she lives right on that back road there." He told me. "I can have my deputy Enos Straight take you there if you would like."

"Oh thank you sir that would be wonderful." I told him.

'ENOS!" Rosco yelled.

"Yes sir?" Enos replied to his superior.

"Take this young lady to Marybeth Matthews' farm."

"Yes sir. Howdy miss I'm Enos."

"Hello, I'm Kristina Matthews, and thank you for taking me." I replied.

The ride to the farm didn't take too long and Enos was telling me all about Hazzard as we drove. I was only half paying attention. The police car turned into the gravel driveway to the farm and I saw the most handsome boy I have ever seen in my life. This blonde boy was shirtless working on something and I couldn't really tell what. I was too focused on him.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of the police car and looked around the farm. I couldn't help but look back at the blonde haired boy who was now putting a blue t-shirt on. My aunt walked out of the small two story farm house. The screen door slammed behind her. "My little Kristina!", She yelled out and ran to give me a hug. I was happy to hug her, I haven't seen her since I was little and she came to the city to visit.

"Aunt Marybeth I've missed you." I said as we embraced each other in a hug.

She let me go and said, "Stand up straight let me look at you. My my my, you have grown so big. How old are you now?", she asked.

"I just turned fifteen."

"Wow, it has really been that long, hasn't it?", she asked.

"I guess so. Who is he?", I asked pointing to the blonde who was trying not to ease drop.

"Oh, that's Bo," she answered me. "Bo come over here and meet my niece Kristina."

Bo stopped what he was doing and listened to what he was told. "Howdy! I'm Bo Duke" He told me with a huge grin that made my heart melt.

"Hi, I'm Kristina" I replied shaking his hand. _Man he is cute! _I thought.

"Well Enos I just finished fixing lunch, would you like to join us?" Aunt Marybeth asked the deputy.

"Mam, I sure would love to but Rosco wants me back so he and Boss can have their meeting", the deputy replied.

"Well, alright then maybe another time. Thank you for bringing Kristina all the way out here" My aunt said to him.

He nodded and then got into his police car and drove away.

"Bo you can finish your work after you get some lunch. I made chicken", she told Bo. "Kristina, Where are your things?", she asked me.

"Oh, this bag is all I really have". Which is true, all it was was a suitcase with some clothes, a picture of my parents, and my baby blanket

"Well then I want you to bring your suitcase inside and put it in your room. Yours is the first door on the left at the top of the stairs" She informed me.

"Alright Aunt Marybeth thank you" I told her.

"Make sure you wash up for lunch. You can unpack afterwards", She said. "Bo, you wash up to now.

I walked into the farm house and climbed up the steep stairs. When I reached the top I found my room and placed the suitcase on the bed. The room was small but it was nice. It had a full sized bed with a white down comforter and a lighter blanket set on top_. The light one must be for when it's warm_ _out,_ which is most of the time in Georgia. There was a short long oak dresser against the left wall with a mirror set on the top, almost like a vanity. The closet was just a small one with sliding doors.

I left my room and headed across the hall to the bathroom. I washed my hands and headed down to the kitchen. Marybeth was already in there fixing up the lunch, and Bo had just sat down at the table. I decided to sit across from him. Marybeth set all of the food onto the oak table and sat at the head of the table. She folded her hands and Bo followed. I did the same.

"Let's say grace "she said and began a prayer. "Dear Lord thank you for the food we are about to receive, and thank you for everything you have provided for us. Thank you for letting my niece's journey here be safe. I ask you please to look after my brother and my sister-in-law as they have just entered heaven and please help us cope with our loss of them. Please guide us and protect us on our path to virtue. Thank you. We love you. Amen."

"Amen" said Bo.

"Amen" I said.

We all placed food onto our plates and began to eat.

"Bo here is my helper on the farm. After your Uncle passed on I needed an extra hand" She told me. "Bo and his cousin Luke live with their uncle a few miles down the road. Luke is over working on their farm right now. You will meet him later."

"Bo, was Luke planning on meeting you here later this afternoon?" she asked.

"Yes mam. He should be here in a couple hours or so. He and Uncle Jesse are putting up a new fence" Bo replied.

"Well, I will call Jesse after lunch and see if he would like to have dinner over here tonight so that Kristina can get to know you all" Marybeth suggested.

"So, Bo are you still in high school?" I asked trying to get more information about the cute blonde that sat across the table from me.

"Uh, yeah, I'm a junior this year" he answered.

"Oh, I'm a sophomore this year" I said. _Man that sounded stupid._

"Well, I think you will like Hazzard High School", he told me. _I'll like it as long as you're there._ _Stupid, stop thinking like this you barely know him._ I thought to myself.

"Well I won't really know anyone…",I told him.

"Well, I'm sure Bo would help show you around", Marybeth said "Won't you Bo?"

"Yes mam I will" Bo said. _Man he's so nice_. I thought.

"Thank you" I told him.

"You're welcome" He said as he finished his last bit of lunch. "Thank you for lunch Marybeth, but I should get back to work."

"Of course Bo"

Bo rinsed his plate in the sink and set it in there. He then headed out the door to finish up his work.

"Well he's nice",I said to my aunt.

"Oh he is a charming boy. He and his cousin Luke are such good young men. Gentlemen actually" she told me. "Their cousin Daisy is your age. She lives with them too, maybe you can become close friends."

"I could use a close girl friend" I said.

"How are you feeling honey? I know it's hard" she asked.

"I miss them a lot, but it feels nice being here with you" I told her honestly. Almost honestly, I didn't really want to tell her I feel like crying every second of everyday. It hurts so much when I think of them. I don't think I'm going to be able to stop from crying if I keep talking to her about them. So, I excuse myself and wash my plate and set it in the sink like Bo had.

"I'm going to go upstairs and unpack" I told her.

"Alright if you come down and I'm not in here I'll be outside in the garden"

With that I walked out of the kitchen and up to my new room. I really didn't have much to unpack. I took whatever little bit of clothes I had and put it away into the dresser and the closet. I then placed my baby blanket onto my bed. The last thing I took out of my suitcase was our family picture. It had my mom, my dad, and me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laid onto my bed a let the tears fall, and I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Crash! The truck struck the side of the car, and pushed it into oncoming traffic. The car then got plowed into by the oncoming traffic causing it to flip and roll into the ditch on the side of the interstate._

I woke with a sudden panic my dream had caused. I hated that dream. The dream of my parent's accident replays itself every night. It's to the point where I have it memorized, and it never changes.

I looked at the small clock that sat on top of the dresser, and it says its 4:30. I get up to look out the window and realize still light outside_. I must have been asleep longer than I realized._ I thought to myself. I knew supper wouldn't be done until 6, so I laid back down; I had nothing else to do.

Marybeth was in the kitchen preparing her big dinner for her niece, the Dukes, and herself. She can smell the pot-roast in the oven as its almost finished cooking. She walks over to the stove to start mashing the potatoes and to stir the creamed corn. She can hear the approach of a pickup truck as it comes up the gravel driveway. _Jesse, Luke, and Daisy must be here_. Marybeth thought to herself.

_Knock. Knock_. "Come on in!", she yells not looking up from her mashing.

"Hello Marybeth", Jesse Duke greets.

"Hello Jesse, Where's Daisy?", She asks.

"Oh, she's up visiting her aunt for the weekend" he replies.

"Oh that is too bad I was hoping for her to meet Kristina", she responds a little sad. "Where's Luke? I'm hoping to have Kristina get to know the boys."

"Luke's out helping Bo with the work", he explains.

"Are you sure you want her getting to know my boys?", he says joking.

"Oh, she's too young for them to get to know her in that way. Bo's even older than she is", she points out to him.

"Where is your niece?", Jesses asks.

"Oh, she's upstairs in her room. She was unpacking, but my guess is she fell asleep, I'm sure it was a long trip here." She replies.

"Do you need any help with dinner?", Jesses asked.

"No, No it's a woman's job to fix the supper", she replied quite enthusiastically.

"Hey Luke, give me a hand with this, will ya?" asked Bo.

"What are ya doin' Bo", Luke asked.

"Marybeth wants me to move this ole tractor out and give it a tune up", Bo answered in an exasperated tone. He was out of breath from trying to move it on his own.

"Alright, I'll push on the left tire and you get the right" Luke answered moving towards the tractor.

"Thanks cousin, the faster we get this ole tractor out and running the faster we get some of Marybeth's cookin'." "Alright, Push!", Bo yelled and the boys moved the ole tractor out of the barn so it was sittin' just in front of it.

The boys looked at the tractor for about twenty minutes. "I think I know the problem", Luke finally stated.

"Oh yeah? What do you think it is?", Bo inquired.

"She needs a new one. There is no fixing this ole thing, it's ready for the scrap heap" Luke answered.

"We're gonna have to try and fix it. There is no way Marybeth can afford a new one, especially with her niece just coming to town", Bo answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot her niece was coming to live with her."

A few moments of silence appeared as the boys tried to figure out a way to fix the tractor without spending the money on a new one. After a while Luke broke the silence.

"When does her niece arrive again?", asked Luke.

"She arrived earlier this afternoon" Bo said. Bo then filled Luke in on everything he knew about her, which was hardly anything, while they tried to fix the tractor.

"You boys stop that work and get on in here and get some supper, ya here me?" Marybeth yelled out the door.

"We hear ya Marybeth" ,Luke yelled back.

"Yes ma'am we will be right it", responded Bo. "We better get in before Marybeth has a fit.", he tells Luke.

"Yeah, I'm starved" Luke responded as they headed into the house.

"You boys go wash up", Marybeth demanded," Y'all are filthy."

"Yes ma'am", the boys responded and went to the sink and washed up.

"Can one of y'all boys go up and get Kristina?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am I will, since Luke here hasn't met her yet", Bo volunteered.

Crash! The truck struck the side of the car, and pushed it into oncoming traffic. The car then got plowed into by the oncoming traffic causing it to flip and roll into the ditch on the side of the interstate.

I woke up sobbing. Why do I keep having these dreams? Why wasn't I harmed?

"Are you ok?", asked a voice. I turned over and saw it was Bo.

"Oh, uh yeah I'm fine", I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Well, uh I know it's hard right now, but it'll get better", Bo said as he came over and gave me a hug. "How about we go downstairs and get something to eat?"

"That sounds great, let me just wash up", I said and Bo walked to the door. "Oh, and thank you Bo."

He smiled and said, "I'll see ya down there."

I went to the bathroom across the hall and washed my tear stricken face and forced a smile upon it and headed down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Hey, I know I don't give many of these but I want to now. I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating regularly but I have just been so busy, and I'm not use to being an author for this but I will start updating more regularly. I'm hoping once a week! One way to improve on this is reviews. If I don't start getting some reviews I might not continue the story and it hasn't even started getting good yet. I could really use support from my readers and ideas and suggestions are always welcome. I love it! I love it!-Anyone get that refferance? In my story though if you haven't figure it out I added original characters, Kristy and Marybeth. I came up with these. Sorry for the long A/N and I will update more if I start getting reviews or messages because they make me happy! Again on with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Dukes of Hazzard or anyone it's Characters. Sad face I would love to own Bo and Luke ;) However I do own Kristy and Marybeth and any other characters I make up!**

* * *

><p>I climbed down the flight of stairs and saw people gathered around the table. There was an older gentleman sitting at the head of one side of the table with Aunt Marybeth opposite of him. I saw Bo take his seat on one of the other sides of the table next to a dark haired man, who I guessed to be a couple years older than Bo. I sat across from Bo and the dark haired man.<p>

"Well, Hello sweetie. Did you fall asleep up there?" Marybeth asked.

"Yes, I must have been tired from the long trip." I replied.

"Well, that's just fine" She said. "Let me introduce you to our dinner guests." Marybeth started to point to the strangers around the table. She pointed to the older gentleman fist. "This here is Jesse Duke, he is a good old friend of mine" "Jesse, this is my niece Kristina Lee"

"Well it sure is glad to meet ya Kristina" Jesse said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Duke" I replied trying to remember my manners when it comes to talking to my elders.

"Oh, call me Jesse." He replied with a chuckle.

"Kristina you have already met Bo. This young handsome man next to him is his cousin Luke." She said gesturing to the dark haired man. He was definitely handsome with his tan skin and his broad muscular upper body.

"Nice to meet you Kristina" Luke said with an outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you" I said reaching and shaking his hand giving him a smile.

"Well now that everyone is introduced, let's eat. Luke and I are starved." Bo said reaching for his fork.

"Now Bo, you know we must thank the Lord for the meal he has provided us with." Jesse scolded.

"Yes Uncle Jesse" Bo replied folding his hands and bowing his head.

Marybeth had Jesse give the blessing and I wasn't really listening. I was too busy admiring how handsome both of the men across from me were. I was marveling over which one was more handsome when I was brought out of my daze by everyone saying 'amen' and I followed same with a faint "amen".

"So Kristina, where are you from?" Luke asked trying to start a conversation while grabbing his food.

"Um, I'm from Milwaukee." I replied. "Bo, can you pass the mashed potatoes?"

"Yeah sure" Bo passed me the potatoes and followed up with "You came all the way south from Wisconsin?"

"Yeah, it was a mighty long bus ride" I replied getting small giggles from the others sitting at the table. There was a short awkward silence for a while before Marybeth finally broke it.

"So boys did y'all figure out my tractor yet?" She asked.

"Well, Bo and I are trying to figure that out yet. You see that ole tractor of yours has seen better days. In my opinion it's ready for the scrap heap, but we know you can't afford a new one. We haven't figured it out yet, but we are gonna look at it after supper." Luke answered Marybeth.

"Well I thank you boys for putting so much work into it." She responded.

"Hey Luke, why don't we run into town to Cooter's and bring him out here to help? He might be able to figure it out faster." Bo told his cousin.

"That'll work" Luke agreed liking the idea.

"Who's Cooter?" I asked

"He owns the local Garage in town. He's a pretty good friend of ours." Bo answerd.

"Now boys, who isn't a good friend of y'alls? Marybeth asked.

The boys exchanged an inquiring look before they both said, "Rosco" with a laugh.

"You mean the sheriff?" I asked before I followed up with. "He seems pretty nice, a little strange, but decent."

The boys both started laughing and Jesse and Marybeth each gave small chuckle.

"What?" I asked not understanding what it was that I said to make everyone laugh.

"Yeah Rosco is the sheriff of Hazzard county, but nice and decent aren't words I would use to completely use to describe him. He can be pretty sleazy and corrupt." Luke responded.

"Now boys let's not talk bad about others while we're eating no matter how true it may be." Jesse said obviously proving how wise he was.

"Yes sir." The both said

We all finished our supper without having much of a conversation. A few words were exchanged here and there, but nothing much until Marybeth spoke again.

"Well, in honor of Kristina's arrival I baked some cherry pie, her favorite." Marybeth chided grinning and getting up to place it on the table. "Who would like a slice? Bo?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" Bo answered grabbing his slice.

"Luke? Jesse?" She asked and they both took some. I grabbed my slice and we ate our pie in silence.

"Well Bo, shall we go out and see if we can't figure out what's with the damned tractor." Luke asked.

"Yeah might as well." He responded and the two went outside.

"Supper was mighty fine Marybeth, but I must be getting back to the farm. I have some work to finish up." Jesse Duke spoke up suddenly.

"Alright Jesse, thank you for coming over." Marybeth said

"Thank you for having me. Nice to meet you Kristina. I will have to send my niece Daisy over to meet you; y'all are probably close in age." He said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Duke." I said and he gave me a funny look so I quickly corrected myself with "I mean Jesse" With that he walked out the door.

"Kristina I have some more work I gotta do in the garden can you do the dishes?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" I responded to my Aunt. With that I set off to do the dishes.

* * *

><p>After I finished washing, drying, and putting the dishes away I decided to go out to the barns to see if the guys needed any help. Mainly because I was bored and I felt weird just sitting alone in the empty house.<p>

As I reached the barn I saw Bo sitting on top of the tractor messing with something and Luke underneath it.

"Hey, Boys!" I greeted as I reached them.

"Well hey!" they greeted me back. "What you up too?" Luke asked.

"Oh nothing, just kind of bored out of my mind" I replied earning a grin from Luke and a chuckle from Bo.

"Luke, I think it's time we called Cooter on the CB." Bo called down.

"Yeah you're right." He agreed. Luke walked over to an orange clunker car with a black 01 on the side. Looked sort of like a racecar. He reached in and grabbed the CB.

_"Lost sheep to Cooter, come in Cooter, it's Luke. Ya got your ears on?"_

_ "Breaker one, Breaker one, I may be crazy but I ain't dumb, craaaaazy Cooter comin' atcha"_

_ "Hey Cooter we need some mechanical help on a tractor. Ya wanna come out and help?"_

_ "Well sure Luke. Out at ya'lls farm?"_

_ "No we're at Marybeth Matthews' farm"_

_ "Alright, I'll be there in about 20 minutes"_

_ "Thanks Cooter, over and out"_

"So your friend is coming?" I asked Luke.

"Ya, hopefully he can figure out what it needs." He replied.

"Well, while we wait for him maybe you and Bo can tell me a bit about y'all and this place." He agreed and we walked back to Bo.

"Cooter on his way?" Bo asked as we reached him.

"Ya, he should be here in about twenty" Luke answered.

"Good because I ain't have much of a clue what else to try." Bo got off the tractor and we all just sat around and started talking.

"So Luke how old are you?" I asked

"20" he responded.

"Oh, so you're out of school. What do you do?"

"I'm in the Marines. Right now I'm on leave for a few months I go back in September."

"Oh, well that's neat." I said. _What a stupid thing to say. 'Oh neat.' Stupid._

"So, what is with the orange car?"

"What do you mean?" asked Bo.

"Well, it's orange for one." I responded.

"Well, when we found this car, we wanted it to race. We spent two days fixing her up and we were gonna put some paint on her. All Cooter had was a reddish orange paint. Therefore the car is orange." Luke answered my question.

"Why is there an 01 on the sides?" I asked.

"Well we decided that was gonna be the story of our life, you start with nothing and it becomes number one." Bo answered. I guess I didn't understand the significance.

"Alright then explain the confederate flag on top." I stated.

"Oh, the stars and bars?" Bo asked and I nodded. "It's a rebel flag and it just fit."

"So I'm guessing you named it the General Lee since it's written on the car, why?"

"With the rebel flag and the Dixie horn in it, Uncle Jesse thought it up and it just fit." Luke stated.

We sat and talked for a little more, not about much, just simply little things about town, when a tow truck turned into the driveway. The truck looked a little rusty and mighty dirty, but it looked like it ran pretty decent. The truck pulled up and parked right next to the General Lee. An average dark haired man stepped out of the truck covered in grease and oil. _Must be a mechanic. _I thought to myself.

"Hey, Cooter" Luke greeted.

"Well, Howdy Luke, Bo" He greeted back "Now why didn't y'all tell me there was a pretty young gal here, I would have washed up a bit." Cooter responded giving me a smile.

"This is Marybeth's niece Kristina and she's just a kid Cooter." Bo responded_. Wow that hurt._

"Nice to meet you Cooter" I said shaking his hand. "And by the way I'm not a kid" I said giving Bo a strange look "I'm only a grade behind Bo here."

"Well nice to meet you Kristina and age has nothing to do with beauty" Cooter said putting on the charm and making me blush.

"That's Cooter, always the charmer" Luke said sarcastically shaking Cooter. "Now can you look at the tractor before it gets too dark." And with that the boys went to the tractor. They looked at it for another hour when it started to get really dark and the light from the barn didn't help their work much.

"Well here's your problem. This here is plugged" Cooter said pointing to a part that I had no hope in figuring out. "Here I got a tool in the truck that'll fix that."

Cooter returned with a long thin pole looking thing and a cloth. Cooter then set to unclog the tractor. "All right Bo start it up" Cooter commanded. The tractor made a loud noise and started. Bo road it around for a bit and then shut it down.

"Well thank you Cooter." Bo said hopping off of the tractor, and hitting Cooter on the back.

"Are you boys still working on that tractor?" Marybeth yelled from the porch before she started walking over to the boys and me.

"We just finished Marybeth, thanks to Cooter here" Bo answered her.

"Well thank you Cooter" Marybeth said. "It's getting mighty late you boys should probably head home."

"Yes ma'am we're gonna head out." Luke said "Bo and I will both be here around 9 tomorrow."

"Alright boys goodnight, Kristina I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning" She said.

"Goodnight Aunt Marybeth." I said and gave her a hug. She walked back into the house and we talked for a bit before they went home.

"So Bo, Luke, what are y'all doing tomorrow night?" Cooter asked.

"Probably going Juking at the Boar's Nest" Bo responded.

"What's Juking?" I asked.

"You've never been Juking?" Cooter asked half shocked.

"Dancing, you wanna come with us tomorrow night?" Bo asked.

"I'd love to." I said excitedly.

"Well, Luke we best be getting back to the farm before Uncle Jesse gets mad." Bo said to his cousin.

"Yeah your right, goodnight Cooter. Goodnight Kristina, we'll see ya tomorrow." Said Luke.

"Goodnight y'all" said Bo.

"Goodnight boys see you tomorrow" I said.

"Night y'all" Cooter said to them before they left in the General Lee. "Goodnight beautiful" He said to me and I could hear Bo and Luke laugh at that. The obviously heard Cooter's remark.

"Goodnight Cooter" I said and walked to the house. I heard them all pull away in their vehicles and I was left alone again in the house. Well not alone Marybeth was asleep in her room. I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I washed up and brushed my teeth before I went into my room across the hall. I changed into my nightgown and tucked myself into bed. Before I drifted off to sleep.

_Crash! The truck struck the side of the car, and pushed it into oncoming traffic. The car then got plowed into by the oncoming traffic causing it to flip and roll into the ditch on the side of the interstate._

I woke up with a sob "When will the nightmares end?" I asked myself aloud as I had for the past few nights. After sobbing for a while I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was that chapter? Please review because they make me happy! If I'm happy I write more! Suggestions are always welcome. I love new ideas! BTW I ADDED A POLL TO MY PAGE! CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE PLEASE!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke with the light steaming through my window. I looked at the clock near the head of my bed. 7:25 read the clock. _Way too early for me to be awake._ I thought. I then shot straight up wide awake, I remembered Bo and Luke saying they would be here around 9:00 this morning. I then rushed out of bed and got dressed. I didn't bring much close with me from my old home since I couldn't carry it on the bus. All I had was a really worn pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a thin red shirt to go over_. I really need to go shopping. _I thought. It was a cute outfit and I hoped the guys would like it. _Why do I care what they think?_ I asked myself. _It could be because they are the only guys I've met so far, or it could be because they are really cute….._My thoughts were trailing off when I heard Marybeth calling my name from down stairs in the kitchen.

"Kristina!...Kristina!" yelled Marybeth. Kristina Lynn Matthews are you awake child!

That made me jump out of my trail of thoughts quickly.

"Yes Aunt Marybeth, I'll be down in a minute, I'm just finishing getting dressed", I called back down.

"Alright dear, breakfast is almost done." She called back.

After I finished getting dressed I across the hall to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I then proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen where a stack of homemade pancakes sat on a plate. They smelled delicious.

"Good Morning Dear!" Aunt Marybeth greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, breakfast smells delicious!" I state.

"Well I hope you're hungry, sit and eat."

I sit and butter my pancakes, and then I drown them in maple syrup. Then I devour the plate of pancakes.

"Do you want some bacon?" asked Marybeth

"No thanks I am full", I say, and with that I stand up and wash my plate right away.

"Since you're done, will you go outside and hang the laundry?" Marybeth asks.

I look up at the clock hanging above the sink, 8:15. _The boys will be her soon. "_Of course" I reply and with that I grab the basket of laundry and walk outside.

It's a hot morning I notice as I walk to the clothes line. It is way too hot to be wearing jeans. I decide to turn around and go inside to change. As I get in the house Marybeth is doing the dishes.

"Done already?" she laughs.

"No I just came in to change, it's gonna be a hot day", I answer.

I then run up the stairs to my clothes." Man, I'm so stupid" I say out loud, I had forgotten to bring shorts. I look in the mirror at my jeans. _They are old_. I think to myself. I decide to find a scissors and cut them into shorts. "Where would I find a scissors?" I ask myself.

"Aunt Marybeth?" I call down to the kitchen.

"Yes dear?"

"Where would I find a scissors?" I ask.

"Oh there's one in the drawer below the sink"

"Thank you!" I call. I grab the scissors and begin to cut my jeans. "There finished" I say as I put them on. I look in the mirror to see my handy work when I notice they are shorter than I intended. "Oh well" I say. I go back down the stairs and outside to finish the laundry. As I'm hanging a sheet I hear a loud car coming up the drive way.

"Morning Kristy" calls Bo."

"Morning" Luke yells behind him.

"Morning boys!" I greet.


End file.
